Power Rangers Season 1 Episode 1 Day Of the Star part 1
I own none of this. All rights go Saban, and Toei beacuse they came up with the name and idea respectivly, the parent names are inspired by a picture created by devianrtist member Comadore-Shehuey Angel Grove, 1965 The land is a warzone fire is everywhere holes are all over the place and there is a ton of wreckage and amongst it their lies what looks like a man in red some kind red sci fi armor(In the styles of the 1960’s) it is cracked and battered. He craw;s a;png the ground until he reaches someone in similar armor only it’s the color pink. The red armored warrior grabs her left hand with his right and her armor slowly disappears into the palm of her hand to reveal a brunette woman with red eyes wearing a us army ranger uniform. RED ARMORED WARRIOR: I'm so sorry Jacqueline JACQUELINE: I know Frank, I know. *Jacqueline dies* The red armored warrior named Frank, let go off Jacqueline's hand, and continued to crawl with his left arm and puts his right hand to the left side of his helmet. FRANK: Ernie this is Frank, do you copy. ERNIE: I copy Frank, what’s the status. FRANK: Not good, our plan didn’t work, the team has been wiped out, im all that's left and the power is at twenty five percent. ERNIE: Oh shit. FRANK: Don't worry, I have a plan. Initiate seal sequence epsilon. ERNIE: But sir, at twenty five percent your armor only has the half the amount of power needed to activate the seal. FRANK: Yeah and that’s why I have something that comes in real handy in situations like this. ERNIE: What ? FRANK: Two words, life-force. ERNIE: NO x4. Are you insane ?! After the blast you just survived you have got to be down to your last few bits of lifeforce, if you use it up you could die. We need a commander FRANK: I know, but this are only shot left and he has to be stopped. And also your right you do need a commander and that’s why as of this moment I hereby promote you to the rank after you activate the seal. ERNIE: Are you fucking serious ?! FRANK: I know this isn’t what we had in mind for your big day, but that’s the way the cookie crumbles sometimes. Now as your commandeer I order you to activate the seal. ERNIE: Yes sir, goodbye sir, it’s been an honor sir. FRANK: Same here sargent, oh and one last thing. ERNIE: Yeah ? FRANK: Take care of Jason for me, and tell Sally I love her and i’m sorry I didn't listen. ERNIE: I will Frank. FRANK: Thanks Ernie, goodbye. Frank takes his hand off his ear and then clenches his left fist, causing his armor the same way Jacqueline's armor did. He opened his hand to reveal a small red star and then opened his other hand to four more stars in the colors blue, yellow, pink and green. He puts his two hands together mixing all five stars into a pile in his hands. FRANK: Oh great guardians of old, I have dire news. The treachery of the one chosen by the fallen has succeeded in in destroying my team, i’m all that's left and i do not have much time left and though I have a plan to defeat the traitor I am certain he will come when the power stars are needed again, when that happens seek out the strongest, fastest, smartest, and bravest for only they are worthy. Celestial Art: Divine Seal Epsilon! With those words the stars glowed and flew out of his hands and into the sky. A bone chilling chuckle caught Frank and he turned around to see a figure in black armor, oly his was not cracked and had the styles of a lord or king, including a cape. BLACK ARMORED WARRIOR: (TBA) This is some of my first work, I am trying to style this as a play so let me know what you think in terms of plotline and style.